The First Time
by Wingradle
Summary: A primeira vez de Jensen Ackles.


**Shipper: Jensha**  
**Beta: Higor**

**THE FIRST TIME**

A chuva fria caía na cidade, era um dos primeiros dias de inverno, porém em um pequeno apartamento, uma onda de calor percorria o ambiente, fazendo a temperatura dos corpos aumentarem.

Tudo começou devagar, os dois assistindo a um filme qualquer, bebendo vinho e trocando carícias. O tempo frio colaborou para que os toques aumentassem. Quando deram por si, suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão da sala, apenas suas cuecas cobriam os corpos.

Misha beijava os lábios carnudos com muita possessividade, uma de suas mãos percorria e segurava os cabelos e a nuca do loiro, garantindo que Jensen não se afastasse. Com a outra mão, Misha percorria e arranhava cada centímetro de pele do corpo que ele tanto desejava. Jensen não deixava por menos e retribuía na mesma intensidade as carícias, no corpo do moreno.

- Mi... Misha! – o loiro chamou entre os beijos

- O que, amor? Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não, você está sendo ótimo. É que... – Jensen corou e abaixou a cabeça – Você sabe, eu nunca fiz isso antes, eu...

- Amor – Misha acariciou o rosto do outro, fazendo o olhar para si – Não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Não se sinta pressionado, muito menos obrigado.

- Mas eu quero, quero muito me entregar a você, mas estou com medo.

- Eu prometo que vou ser muito cuidadoso com você, quero que seja perfeito.

Eles estavam na faculdade, onde haviam se conhecido, e pouco tempo depois já estavam namorando. Jensen teve algumas namoradas durante o colégio, mas nada sério. Já Misha, tinha uma vasta experiência com relacionamentos, tanto com meninas quanto com meninos.

Depois de tranqüilizar o loiro, Misha o levou para o quarto, assim poderiam continuar com mais conforto.

O moreno já havia tirado a cueca de ambos e agora estava sobre o mais novo, marcando o pescoço com mordidas e chupões, enquanto roçava sua ereção na coxa do namorado. Sentiu o corpo do loiro tenso, desceu seus lábios até os mamilos, dando atenção especial a cada um deles.

Sem avisar, o moreno levantou-se, deixando Jensen sozinho, indo até a gaveta de seu guarda-roupa.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou o loiro, curioso.

- Pegando uma coisinha para garantir que você me deixará fazer o que eu quiser com o seu corpo.

Assim que terminou de falar, o mais velho se virou balançando em sua mão uma algema, dando um grande sorriso.

- Mi, você não vai fazer o que estou pensando, né? – perguntou assustado.

- Sim, vou – o moreno respondeu. Sentou-se no abdômen do namorado, pegando seus pulsos e o prendendo na cabeceira da cama.

Jensen nada disse, confiava no namorado e não se importava de estar totalmente vulnerável a ele.

Misha deu um beijo rápido em Jensen e voltou a descer pelo corpo do loiro. Os beijos pararam quando chegou ao umbigo, o moreno resolveu começar uma masturbação lenta no loiro, enquanto admirava as feições do mesmo. Iniciou beijinhos no interior da coxa direita do namorado e também arranhões na parte externa da coxa.

Ver o loiro se contorcendo de prazer era uma maravilha para Misha, porém resolveu parar antes que Jensen gozasse. Abriu as pernas do amado com cuidado, primeiro lambeu a extensão do membro de Ackles, depois os testículos e por fim a entrada onde ele ficou por mais tempo.

Collins subiu até Jensen e lhe ofereceu dois de seus dedos – Chupa! – ordenou.

Jensen obedeceu prontamente e começou a chupar os dedos do outro, enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Os olhos de Misha estavam concentrados nos movimentos da boca do loiro que ora chupava e ora lambia seus dedos.

Quando julgou necessário o moreno retirou seus dedos da boca de namorado – Preparado?

- Sim – disse com firmeza.

Misha voltou à entrada do loiro, lambendo um pouco mais e então encostou seu dedo indicador e lentamente o introduziu. Olhou para Ackles e seu rosto demonstrava satisfação. Iniciou movimentos de vai e vem e logo Jensen respondeu movendo o quadril. Decidiu colocar o segundo dedo, desta vez, a expressão no loiro era de dor, ele mordeu os lábios para segurar o grito.

- Quer que eu pare? – indagou o moreno

- Não, eu estou gostando – respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

Assim que terminou a penetração do segundo dedo, Misha começou movimentos circulares dentro do namorado, que foram se tornando mais intensos. Quando o moreno começou a penetrar o terceiro dedo, Jensen o repreendeu.

- Chega disso. Eu quero você agora, Misha Collins!

O mais velho estranhou a reação do loiro – Você está muito exigente para um virgem.

- Misha, AGORA!

Collins então se posicionou entre as pernas de Jensen, apoiou um de seus braços na cama e iniciou a penetração. O loiro o abraçou com as pernas, quando a dor chegou contraiu-se automaticamente.

- Amor, relaxa – sussurrou o moreno

Ackles relaxou, abrindo passagem para Misha que com muito cuidado enterrou-se por inteiro no namorado. Começaram com beijos suaves, o moreno saiu, quase por completo, de dentro do loiro e voltou a penetrá-lo lentamente. Repetiu o movimento por algumas vezes até que sentiu o corpo abaixo de si acompanhá-lo com os movimentos, decidiu aumentar gradativamente a força das estocadas.

Collins segurou a cintura de Jensen e com a outra mão começou a masturbá-lo em um ritmo frenético.

- Misha, Mi... Ah. Mais, mais! – o loiro implorava

Apesar da dor, Ackles se contorcia rapidamente de encontro ao sexo do namorado. Era uma sensação diferente, porém muito boa, sentir-se invadido por Misha.

O moreno se controlava para não gozar antes do loiro; enquanto estocava, olhava atentamente para as feições de Jensen, gravando em sua memória como o amado era lindo durante o sexo. Logo Ackles gozou e sua expressão de prazer fez Collins chegar ao limite, derramando-se no interior do outro.

O mais velho caiu sobre o loiro, permanecendo assim até que seus corpos se tranquilizassem. Retirou-se de dentro dele e aconchegou-se em seu peito. Com dois dedos, pegou o sêmen de sua barriga e experimentou.

- Você é uma delícia – disse olhando para o loiro

- Eu também gostaria de experimentar o seu gosto

- Temos muito tempo para isso – o moreno sorriu

- Não vai me soltar daqui? – perguntou o loiro, balançando os braços.

- Só se você prometer que vamos repetir a dose, mas dessa vez, eu fico por baixo.

- Como você quiser, meu amor.

**Reviews? *-***


End file.
